Sadistic Lover
by vampire lovers - yume
Summary: Yuki's friends drag her to a night club full of vampires. And to top it off her huge crush kaname kuran, owns the club. When kaname finds yuki dancing up a storm, he has more then just his hormones to worry about. KanameXYuki, Lemons and fighting!
1. Chapter 1: Onushi Club

_**My first story!!! I'm really new at posting fan fiction so this is my first time. I would like to say that I'm a huge yume fan, and I'm happy yume won so I want to start celebrating by giving lots of sexy yume stories:) Well here it is! **_

**Vampire knight and it's characters do not belong to me! **

**The chapter dose not have a lemon but This story has Lemons!!!**

**Sadistic lover**

**Chapter 1: Onushi Club**

"A club?" Yuki asked. "Ya it should be fun what do you say?" Choko and Amaya were two of Yuki's newest friends, they were once hunters, but left because they were board. Choko is zero's girlfriend, and Amaya is Ichiru's girlfriend. Yuki thought that both couples were a good match, and she just happened to be the match maker that brought them together. But if there was one thing that she had to agree with is that she has been getting in a lot more danger then the usual, and thats because her four friends drag her into it. "I don't think thats a good idea, I mean.... clubs have alcohol and violent people and...... were not even old enough to get in!" Yuki said, she had a bad feeling about it. "relax yuki Choko made us phony IDs so we wont have a problem getting in" zero told her "and the violence part only happens in movies, plus we'll avoid the alcohol" Ichiru added. "so come with us it will be a lot of fun, I heard it's the best club ever!" Amaya grabbed Yuki's arm to drag her out of her seat. "Don't worry if anyone tries to hit on you I'll punch his lights out" Choko said and punched her fist into her hand as a demonstration.

Yuki thought about it, and her gut told her no, but if she could not enjoy the same fun her friends are into then what kind of a friend would she be, I mean I can't expect them to sit around doing nothing yuki told herself. "Alright, but not to late" she gave in. "yes! Trust us yuki you will love it!" both Choko and Amaya were pulling yuki while zero and Ichiru followed behind them. Yuki could not get the uneasy feeling that she did something wrong, and that she was going to regret going to this club. "What club are we going too?" yuki asked hoping the name will sound safer then what she feels right now. "Onushi (master), it's an awesome club" Choko answered and yuki felt worse.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile at the moon dorm**

"Kaname-sama, It's time to go" Ichijou and Aidou were standing by the door, of Kaname's room. "yes I know" Kaname button up his jacket and walked out of the room. "Kaname-sama!" Ruka greeted him, she wore a short tight red skirt, and black blouse. Beside her Kain wore slacks, and a gray shirt with white strips. "were ready to go" Shiki and Rima were both matched with the black and blue they wore.

The group walked out of the dorm and to the car. "Oh Kaname-sama, we new members that have been causing some trouble, they still have a strong thirst for human blood and have been luring human to Onushi" Kaname opened the car door "I'll deal with them when we arrive" he said he started to climb in when Ichijou said "Are you sure, what if the get hostile?" Kaname stared at Ichijou as if he asked an unintelligent question. "Oh right I guess it wont be much of a problem" Ichijou laughed when he realized that his worry was for nothing. Kaname Kuran is one of the most powerful pure bloods in the world, it would be stupid to challenge him. Kaname and the rest of the group got into the car, and drove on.

**

* * *

****Onushi Club**

"Kaname-sama can I get your jacket?", "Kaname-sama can get you something to drink". Two cocktail waitresses asked. Ruka glared at there giggling smiles as one took Kaname's jacket and the other took his order. "they should consider themselves lucky, to have Kaname-sama be kind to them" Ruka growled. "Wrinkles" Kain mumbled while taking her coat. She glared at his retreating back, then glared at Aidou who was staring at the seat beside Kaname, both Ruka and Aidou ran to get the seat, but Ichijou sat down first. "Kaname-sama are you enjoying yourself?" Ichijou ignored the death looks coming from Ruka and Aidou. Kaname sighed and got up, "the music is to loud, I think I'll take a nap in lounge". "Are you still not feeling well?" Ichijou knows that Kaname has been lonely lately, he hasn't had time to see yuki, and thats the only person he wants to see. "No I'm not feeling so good at all" Kaname walked into the soundproof room, and lied down on the long black leather couch.

"_Everywhere is safe as long as Kaname-sama is there"_

Yuki's sweet innocent voice continued to play in his mind. But she's not a little girl anymore, she's a beautiful young women, she's grown up to be a temptress women, she has curves, long legs, lushes lips. Lately his body has been hostile to his heart, Kaname fears that if he was to see her he might not be able to hold back the desired feelings that have been torturing him everyday lately. He would never forgive himself if he were to turn into an animal, a monster in Yuki's eyes. "No I mustn't see her, not till I can control this craving" he told himself. "I wonder, if she misses me, maybe she wants to see me" He put his arm over his eyes and sighed, "My dearest girl"

_**OK I know the first chapter isn't as good, but it gets better, and there will be some mature scenes in the next chapter so please be warned! I hope for some good reviews but I also say wait until the next chapter because were not yet into the story:)**_


	2. Chapter 2: A lover and a fighter!

_Yup Chapter 2 already!! Ya!! I wanted to do it right away, I like to read my own stories, Once again this is my first story live, so please be nice:( Oh and this will be a more interesting chapter hehe Kaname is so sexy!!! I Don't Own Vampire knight, or it's characters, and I don't believe there is such thing as club Onushi lol. Vampire knight belongs to Hino Matsuri not me ok. _

**Not lemon but is still mature! Lemon is next chapter:)**

**Sadistic Lover **

**Chapter 2: A lover and a fighter!**

_'Kaname-Senpai I bet you would be disappointed in me for coming to such a place' _Yuki thought to herself. "All right here's your IDs, now act confident and we won't get caught." Choko said. "Ya were going to get caught" Amaya stuck her thumb out and pointed to a vary nervous Yuki. "Yuki...?" Choko looked at her, she looked as if she was going to hyperventilate. "I'll be ok." Yuki squeaked and tried to smile. "All right, if you say so.." The five of them made it to the front, were a huge guy asked for there passes. All four of them gave him the pass, and Yuki shaking, gave him hers. He looked at her and said "How old are you, let me see your ID" Yuki jumped and quickly gave him the phony ID. He shrugged and let them in.

The music was loud, lights were flashing, and people were dancing. "Awesome, I'm going to dance" Amaya, Choko, Zero and Ichiru made there way to the dance floor. Yuki stood there vary nervous, "Are you coming Yuki?!" Choko asked. "No I think I'll wait over there. Ok?" She pointed to the bar. "Ok." Choko followed the others. Yuki walked over to the bar were a few people were flirting with the bar tender. She sat on a stool and ordered water. The bar tender looked at her funny, but went to work on her drink.

* * *

"Hey Reno, look," the man pointed to Yuki. "A human, one of the ones we invited?" Reno was a tall red head who had a scar on his left cheek. "Yup, she needs a pass in order to get in right." "Well then lets invite her to join us." Reno got up and started to walk towards Yuki. "Hello want to dance?" his sickening voice startled Yuki. "No thank you." she turned away, and ignored him. Reno picked up her water glass and sniffed it. "Water?" he questioned. "Yes...." Yuki answered, she really did not like the guy. He placed the glass on his lap and then asked Yuki, "What are you looking for here?" While he had her attention he slipped something in her drink and placed it on the bar table. "I'm here with my friends to have a good time."Yuki told him, feeling nervous she picked up her glass and chugged it. The creepy man started to smile, and she thought that maybe it would be a idea to dance, her friends were on the dance floor right? "Come, how bout we dance?" Reno asked her again. "Ummm." Yuki clamped her hands together. Reno grabbed her arm and pulled her on the dance floor. "Ah wait!" Yuki stumbled along as Reno pulled her on to the dance floor. Yuki wondered what was wrong with her she started to feel hot and tired, almost irritable. She noticed that she was dancing with the man, he pulled her close, she didn't like it but was to tired to complain. He kept there bodies close and started to kiss her neck, Yuki yelped, and tried to pull away.

* * *

Aidou stared into the crowed of people, he felt upset that Ichijou was the only one who new what was wrong with Kaname. Thats when he saw something in the crowed. Aidou shrieked when he saw a tipsy yuki being grind by Reno Matsura, the same guy that has been luring humans to this club, was grinding up against Kaname's precious girl. Aidou jumped up and ran into the lounge were Kaname was resting, Ichijou tried to stop him, but Aidou screamed out "Kaname-sama Yuki's down on the dance floor and some guy is....! Aidou stopped when he saw Kaname glare. "Yuki is here? And who is doing what to her?" Kaname's voice was sadistic and threatening. Aidou swallowed the lump in his throat and said "She's on the dance floor, she looks tipsy and Reno Matsura is rubbing up against her and..." Aidou's voice started to quietly fade as Kaname got up and left the room.

_'My yuki! Someone dares to take advantage of my yuki!' Kaname_ growled, he was going to slaughter Reno. He looked down and saw his precious yuki, looking scared and flustered as Reno dug his face in her chest. Kaname walked down the stairs, he glided slowly through the crowed like a lion hunting it's pray. People moved as there pure blood king made his way through the crowed. When he got to his destination, yuki had tears rolling down her cheeks, she yelped again when Reno pulled her hair back to lick her neck. Kaname was now standing in front of them "Quite the meal you have there Reno" his voice still sadistic. "Ah Kaname-sama want to join me?" Reno had no clue. "Kaname!" yuki jumped into his arms, and bawled. Reno looked shocked he looked into Kaname's deep red eyes and realized that he dug his grave. "shh it's ok yuki, shh" Kaname rubbed her back embracing her gently, he kissed the top of her head and whispered "look at me yuki" yuki froze Kaname's voice sounded dead. Yuki looked up at him her eyes full of tears, she looked red as if she got a sun burn across her cheeks and on her noise. Her eyes were red and puffy, and Kaname frowned, never has he seen yuki look so scared and sad. Aidou, Ichijou, Ruka, and Kain came through the crowed. Kaname scooped yuki in his arms and gave her to Aidou, "I trust you can take yuki to the lounge while I settle this" Kaname looked pissed so Aidou nodded quickly and started back to the second floor. Kaname saw from the corner of his eye reno running for it. He quickly grabbed him and the sickening sound of Reno's arm snapping filled the room. Kaname dragged Reno in one of the other rooms, screams could be heard, and the other vampires started to shake. Ichijou ran in "Kaname-same wait!". People could still hear screaming coming from the room.

* * *

"Where is Kaname?" yuki asked Aidou, he looked nervous Kaname hasn't come back yet, and the look in Kaname's eyes scared him. The door flew open and Kaname came in with the others his hands dripping red, he hid them behind his back when he realized yuki was awake. "I thought you'd be sleeping you seem to be tipsy" Kaname's voice was back to the soft kindness that it use to be. "I don't want to go to sleep, please don't make me go to sleep!" yuki panicked and tears rolled down her eyes. "yuki" Kaname wrapped his arms around her. He saw his hands and knew she shouldn't see them, "Aidou continue watching yuki for me while I clean up a bit" Kaname looked sad "yes of course Kaname-sama" Aidou agreed Kaname started to walk to the restroom Ichijou followed him "Oh and Aidou?" Aidou looked "yes?" "thank you" those two words made Aidou gasp.

**Ya done!!! still have the next chapter witch by the way is lemony!!! meaning rated M for mature yuki and Kaname!! I hope to have it up soon!! I also plan to put up another fanfiction story of Kaname and yuki witch is lemony too he he:)**


	3. Chapter 3: pain turns to pleasure

**_All right I think this might be the last chapter, and it has LEMONS in it, so please remember rated M lemons mean sex, sex, sex ok:) And for those who enjoy lemons like me ….. enjoy:D ha ha. Oh I don't own vampire knight or it's characters they belong to Matsuri Hino not me:) _**

**Sadistic Lover **

**Chapter 3: pain turns to pleasure**

"Kaname-sama, If you don't mind me saying but couldn't you be a little merciful?" Ichijou could still see the poor mans face as Kaname tore him apart. Kaname was at the sink washing off the thick blood on his hands. "I don't feel it's enough" Kaname chuckled. He thought of so many other things he would have done to the man, but Yuki's scared face hunted him, he needed to comfort her, to be the kind vampire she admired, because he had never hurt anyone like he did tonight. Kaname grabbed a towel and dried his hands, he throw it in the waste basket and walked out the door. Ichijou shook his head and followed.

* * *

"yuki" Kaname whispered to the shaking girl. She turned around, her eyes were still red and swollen. "Kaname!" she leaped into his arms pushing them both to the ground, yuki sobbed and clutched his shirt. "shh it's okay I wont let anything hurt you" Kaname rubbed her back gently holding her, he nodded for everyone to leave. When the room was empty Kaname pulled her closer, "Yuki, my dearest yuki" he berried his head into her shoulder holding back his tears. "Kaname?" yuki could feel his warm tears on her shoulders. "I won't...." Kaname breathed in and pulled back, he held yuki to his chest. Yuki tried to look up but he wouldn't let her. "Kaname-sama let me kiss you" he froze and loosen his grip enough to allow yuki to move. She reached up and brushed her lips against his. The kiss started off genital and innocent but soon progressed to a deeper more passionate kiss. Yuki gasped trying to catch her breath, "Kaname-sama!" yuki fell backward as Kaname climbed over top of her, he kissed her ferociously rubbing his hands down her spine and leg, "yuki" he whispered. Yuki arched her back up bringing him closer, she wrapped her legs around him, and felt the heat of his passion. He slowly started to peel her cloths off, then his own. 'I have to have her, I can't hold back anymore' he pulled her close, wrapping his body around her, the heat, joy and pleaser burned them both as the moved, "Kaname! Won't someone see us" Yuki's breath was hot and rough, Kaname traced his tongue along the inside of her thigh, she groaned. "I doubt we'll be having any interruptions my love, unless you wish to be interrupted?" Kaname looked at her questionably. "ah just take me now!" yuki pulled him closer, she kissed him impatiently. "I want you please" yuki groaned as he pulled away, "beg" he whispered to her, the grin on his face was mischievous and cocky "beg, or I wont bring you to the satisfaction you desire" he whispered in her ear, she gasped as she felt his tongue trace her ear, "ah Kaname please", he moved lower massaging her breast as he sucked on her neck. "hmmm more yuki, I won't to hear more" he demanded. Kaname moved his body across hers, his own body aching to take her but most of all to hear her scream in pure pleaser. "do you want me to have you yuki, or would you like to stop" he grinned her expression showed annoyance and hot need. "Ahhhh" yuki ached her body up brushing against his arousal. Kaname moaned, he didn't expect her to act on her own, and she did just that, wrapping her legs around him she lifted herself on to his hard on, she started to move agonizingly slow at first but soon started going faster, her voice high and loud as she moved on him, rocking back and forth she moved harder and faster, the pain faded quickly and she started to feel a urning to go faster, a pules in her head pounding "Yuki!" Kaname moaned as the young girl bounced on him, he pulled her closer, her arms wrapped around him as he brought them back to the floor, there bodies close as they both moved together in a ball. "Ah! Oh Kaname! Kaname! Yes, ah yes!" yuki screamed her nails digging into his back as the thrusts got harder and hotter. "Oh god Kaname! Yes Ah, ah, ah" yuki felt it coming, as well as Kaname as the pleasure grew more intense, both started screaming and moaning as they thrust over the edge a hot white light flooded there minds. Kaname collapsed beside her, yuki breathed in as much as possible when Kaname got up to put his black slacks back on, he pulled out a blanket from the closet and pulled it over them as he held her close. Yuki's breathing slowly steaded until she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kaname could feel something on top of him, he remembers watching yuki sleep, then himself sleeping. But what was on him, he could feel the person moving on him gently, shots of pleasure ran through as the person rocked against him. He started to breath faster as the person moved deeper, he could hear his fly unzip and then a greater pleasure ran through him as he felt his hard on being driven into a warm heated core. His eyes shot open as he grabbed onto the waist of this person, Yuki's face was hot and sleepy, he saw her head fly back as hit the right spot, he could feel it run through his body and moaned as she continued to ride him. "uh yuki you naughty girl, getting me while I'm asleep" he guided her waist gently. Yuki looked down at him a smiled "beg" she whispered "beg me to stop" her voice was innocent yet her words sexy. Without warning yuki pounded on top of him, they both screamed and moaned at the same time. She moved her hips in circles, rocking and bouncing on him like a wild women, her lust torn heat burned her insides as she felt him move with her. Yuki's hands rubbed his hot chest as she rode him, "ah yuki faster" she started going slower, her body to tired to continue, Kaname pushed them against the wall on his knees he started to fuck her up the wall. Yuki couldn't feel her legs as the pleasure buildup, her body tingled with sensation, her limp muscles could feel the hot body that rubbed against her. She felt it the white pleasure, Kaname rode out there organism and fell onto her soft body that lay against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his neck raking her hands through his locks of hair. 'yes this women, this woman is the one I love, the one I hold dear, her painful pleasure burns me, her gentle touch sooths me. My women, my lover.'

_**okay all done, sorry it took so long, I can't write lemons in class lol, but I found the time after school. My goodness that was a hot lemon at least for me, it's my first time writing lemons so I hope you'll be nice, lol I had them go at it twice because I know how annoying it is when the lemon ends just when it gets good lol Oh ya I'm making a new story and it is rated M so I hope to have it up soon, love you my fellow yume fans and I hope you liked the story:D**_

_**please review!**_

_**And watch for a new story "More Then A Guardia" coming soon!**_


End file.
